Innocence
by Shruts
Summary: Anyone remember their childhood? When they were about 2 or 3 years old? Anyways, it's a birthday gift for Krutika. Kevi based story. Happy birthday! Enjoy!


**Hii guys, so this is a birthday gift for my dear Krutika... Happy birthday darling... may god bless you, here's your gift!**

**So here, Kevi are in relationship. Kavin has taken Purvi for shopping (bechare bhaiya, jeb khali ho gai rahegi..).**

**They are walking on a street hand in hand (OK!). Both are dreaming.**

**Purvi:** Kitna achha din tha na?

**Kavin**: Hmm…

**Purvi**: Tumhe maza aaya?

**Kavin**: Haan.

**Purvi**: Tumhe pata hai, maine tumhare liye ek achha sa t-shirt liya hai.

**Kavin**: Achha?

**Suddenly, Kavin chuckles and Purvi is confused on this.**

**Purvi**: Tum hass kyu rahe ho?

**Kavin**: Purvi, tumhe yaad hai? Sanskar towers, Durga wada, Paschim vihar, Delhi?

**Purvi**: Haan, yeh hamara purana, in fact bahut purana address hai na?

**Kavin**: Haan, aur tumhe wo purane dolls aur kitchen set yaad hai?

**Purvi gives a confused look.**

**Kavin**: Yaad karo…

**Purvi**: Nahi yaad..

**Kavin**: Arey, yaad karo, jab ham sirf 3 saal ke the. Kitna maza aata tha na?

**She tries to remember her childhood.**

**Flashback…**

**Little Kavin, who was just 2 years old then, was waiting for her best friend who lives in the next flat, Purvi, who was also 2 years at that time. He sat on the little red chair, with a bored expression.**

**Suddenly, the door opens.**

**Purvi (in her baby voice):** Kavin!

**He gets up and his face lit up.**

**Kavin (now, in his baby voice): **Pulvi!

**Purvi:** Hi Kavin!

**He gives her a cute little smile. **

**Kavin:** Tum kaha lehe gai thi Pulvi? Pata hai main kitna bol ho laha tha?

**Purvi:** Alle Kavin, mamma jane nahi de lahi thi. Hamesha mujhe ABCD shikhati lehti hai.

**She pronounced that A B SHI D. Hehe…. **

**Kavin:** Toh tumne kya kiya?

**Purvi: **Main loney lagi, aur bola mujhe jaane do, nahi toh main aapshe baat nahi kalungi. Toh mamma ne bola jao. Aur main yaha aa gai.

**Kavin: **Pulvi, ham kya khele?

**Purvi: **Main tumhale liye kuch lai hun… dikhau?

**Kavin:** Kya layi ho?

**She opens a bag in which she has kept a car, a doll, and kitchen set. She takes out the car with her small hands.**

**Purvi: **Dekho cal!

**That's car.**

**Kavin:** CAL! Yea!

**He takes the car from her. **

**Purvi: **Ab thanksh bolo**. **

**Kavin**: Thanksh Pulvi. Tum bahut achhi ho!

**She gives him a cute babyish smile.**

**Kavin**: Tum kitni cute ho.

**He pulls her cheeks.**

**Kavin**: Main bada ho jaunga na, toh main tumhe hi apni galflend banaunga.

**He means girlfriend.**

**Purvi: **Shachhi?

**Kavin**: Haan shachhi.

**Purvi**: Kavin, galflend kya hota hai?

**Kavin**: Galflend na, wo hoti hai, jo pyal kalti hai.

**Purvi**: Toh main mamma ki galflend hun. Main unhe pyal kalti hun na.

**Kavin slaps his little forehead with his baby wale hands.**

**Kavin**: Alle Purvi, tumhali mamma lalka nahi hai. Galflend lalkon ki hoti hai.

**Lalka means ladka.**

**Purvi: **Achha? Toh Liya didi Lohan bhaiya ki galflend hai?

**Liya, I mean Riya is Purvi's older sister, and Rohan (Lohan :P) is Kavin's older brother.**

**Kavin**: Haan, ab samajh mein aaya tumhale.

**Purvi**: Kavin, yeh dekho.

**She takes out a doll.**

**Kavin**: Doll?

**Purvi**: Haan. Kaishi hai?

**Kavin**: Achhi hai, tumhale jaishi.

**She smiles.**

**Kavin**: Aul kya hai tumhale bag mein?

**She pours the entire kitchen set out of the bag. It was a total mess.**

**Kavin**: Yeh kya hai Pulvi?

**Purvi**: Kiten shet.

**Uff, that's kitchen set, aap samajh gaye na?**

**Kavin**: Kiten shet? Alle, aisha cookel mommy ke paash bhi hai!

**Purvi**: Meri mamma ke paash bhi hai!

**Flashback ends…**

**They both laugh.**

**Kavin**: Purvi, bachpan mein toh tumhe girlfriend ka matlab bhi nahi pata tha!

**Purvi**: Kavin, ham sirf 2 saal ke the.

**Kavin**: Haan. Aur tumhe wo yaad hai? Lakdi ki kaathi kaathi pe ghoda?

Flashback…

They both are 2 ½ now. Both are sitting on Purvi's bed, with wooden sticks in their hands.

Both: **Lakli ki kathi, kathi pe ghola, ghole ki dum pe jo mala hatoda. Dola dola dola ghola dum uthake dola.**

_Lakali Ki Kaathi Kaathi Pe Ghola  
><em>_Ghole Ki Dum Pe Jo Maala Hathaula __  
><em>_Dola Dola Dola Ghola Dum Utha Ke Dola ___

_Ghola Pahuncha Chauk Mein Chauk Mein Tha Naai__  
><em>_Gholeji Ki Naai Ne Hajaamat Jo Banaai __  
><em>_Chag-Bag Chag-Bag Chag-Bag Chag-Bag __  
><em>_Ghola Pahuncha Chauk ... __  
><em>_Dola Dola Dola Ghola Dum Utha Ke Dola ___

_Ghola Tha Ghamandi Pahuncha Shabji Mandi __  
><em>_Sabji Mandi Balaf Pali Thi Balaf Mein Lag Gai Thandi __  
><em>_Chag-Bag Chag-Bag Chag-Bag Chag-Bag __  
><em>_Ghola Tha Ghamandi ... __  
><em>_Dola Dola Dola Ghola Dum Utha Ke Dola ___

_Ghola Apana Tagala Hai Dekho Kitani Chalabi Hai __  
><em>_Chalata Hai Mahalauli Mein Par Ghola Apana Alabi Hai __  
><em>_Chag-Bag Chag-Bag Chag-Bag Chag-Bag __  
><em>_Ghola Apana Tagala Hai ... __  
><em>_Baanh Chhoola Ke Dola Ghola Dum Utha Ke Dola ___

_Lakali Ki ..._

**Suddenly they hear a crash. Oh no! It was Purvi's mom's favorite vase broken by Purvi's stick!**

**Silence! Both have their horrified expressions on their face.**

**Kavin:** Pulvi! Yeh tumne kya kal diya!?

**Purvi's mom:** Purvi, Kavin? Kya toota?

**Purvi**: Kuch nahi mamma. Meri lakli neeche gil gai!

**She starts picking up the pieces. **

**Purvi**: Kavin mela muh mat dekho, jaldi she uthao ishe!

**They both start clearing up the pieces quickly! **

**Flashback…**

**Purvi**: Uff, usske baad mamma se jo daat padi thi na!

**She sees a grocery store.**

**Purvi**: Kavin chalo!

**Kavin**: Kahan?

**Purvi**: Chalo na!

**She drags him to the shop.**

**Purvi**: Bhaiya do 100 rupay wali chocolate dena. **(Dairy milk Silk re!)**

**She gives the shopkeeper two 100 rupees note and takes two large bars of chocolate.**

**They go out and Purvi opens her chocolate wrapper. She takes a bite and her lips were covered with chocolate. Kavin goes into fits of laughter.**

**Purvi**: Ab kyu haasi aa rahi hai tumhe?

**Kavin**: Tumhe yaad hai wo wala incident? Jab ham chocolate khate hue pakde gaye the?

**Flashback…**

**Kavin was standing on a stool to catch hold of the bowl in which chocolates were kept. This was done by Kavin's mom, so that the naughty children won't get the chocolates. But hamare natkhat Kavin aur Purvi ko chocolates kisi bhi halat mein chahiye. Kavin's mommy was sleeping in her room upstairs. **

**So, the bowl was kept on the top shelf in the kitchen. He took a stool and climbed it. Purvi was standing beside him, holding the stool.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, jaldi kalo, nahi toh aunty jag jaegi!

**Kavin:** Mela haath pahunch nahi laha hai!

**He tries to get the bowl, but he mistakenly drops the bowl. And that bowl fell on his head, and the big bowl was like a cap on his small head! I mean, the bowl fell on his head like a cap. So, it looked as if the bowl was a cap on his head. Aap samajh gae? Hassi aa rahi hai kya? I am literally rolling on the floor right now, and I can barely type!**

**Purvi**: Kavin! Yeh kya kiya tumne! Shale chocolates gila diye!

**He gets down from the stool and starts picking up the chocolates. He still had the bowl on his head like a cap. Hehe…**

**They both are picking up the chocolates and took them to another room. Uff bhaiya! Wo bowl wali cap toh uthar dete!**

**Kavin's mommy came out of the room, awaken by the sudden noise. **

**Kavin's mommy:** Kavin? Kya ho raha hai waha?

**Kavin**: Kuch nahi mommy. Aap sho jaiye.

**They reached the room, hid themselves under the bed and started eating the chocolates! Their small lips were covered with chocolate. Suddenly the door opened. They both can see Mommy's legs from under the bed.**

**Mommy: **Kavin? Purvi? Kahan ho dono?

**Kavin**: Ham yahan nahi hai, aap bahal jaake dhondo hame!

**She bends down and sees them both under the bed. Bapre! **

**Mommy:** Bahar aao dono.

**They both come out.**

**Kavin:** Hamne chocolates nahi li mommy.

**Mommy: **Toh yeh kya hai Kavin?

**She picks up the bowl from his head. He is speechless.**

**Mommy:** Sach bolo chocolates tum dono ne li hai na?

**Purvi**: Nahi aunty.

**Mommy**: Toh dono shaitan bachhon ke muh pe chocolate monster ne aake lagae?

**She was smiling, so they both started laughing.**

**Flashback ends… **

**They both start laughing like mad! **

**Purvi**: Uff Kavin, ham bachhpan mein kitne shararti the na?

**Kavin**: Sachhi.

**Purvi (Puts her babyish voice again):** Alle Kavin! Mujhe paklo!

**She starts running. **

**Purvi**: Mujhe paklo!

**Now, Kavin starts chasing her.**

**After a lot of chasing, they both sits down panting and tired on a bench in a park (dono pakda pakdi khelte khelte park mein pahunch gae..)**

**Kavin**: Purvi, tumhe wow ala kissa yaad hai? Jab ham dono 3 saal ke the? Tum khelte khelte gir gai thi aur…

**Flashback…**

**Purvi: **Kavin… Mujhe paklo… aao!

**They both are playing in Purvi's lawn. **

**Purvi**: Aao! Mujhe paklo Kavin!

**Kavin**: Luko Pulvi!

**Purvi**: Paklo!

**She falls down suddenly.**

**Kavin**: Pulvi? Tum thik toh ho na Pulvi?

**She starts crying loudly.**

**Kavin**: Pulvi?

**Now, he also starts crying!**

**Purvi's mamma comes out of the house to see what happened.**

**Mamma**: Kya hua? Arey Purvi beta? Tum dono ro kyu rahe ho?

**Purvi**: Mamma, mujhe lag gai.

**Mamma**: Aur Kavin beta, tum kyu ro rahe ho? Tumhe bhi chot lagi hai?

**Kavin**: Nahi…

**Mamma**: Toh ro kyu rahe ho?

**Kavin**: Kyuki Pulvi lo lahi hai.

**Flashback ends…**

**Purvi**: Main ro rahi thi issiliye tum bhi ro rahe the. Kitne pagal the tum bachhpan mein.

**Kavin**: Pagal toh main abhi bhi hun… tumhare pyar main…

**Purvi**: Chal pagle!

**She gets up.**

**Kavin**: Arey sachhi! Jhoot lagta hai?

**Purvi**: Nahi…

**She slips her hand through his and keeps her head on his shoulder.**

**Kavin**: I love you Purvi…

**Purvi**: I love you too…

**Aur main bhi huh!**

**Toh, aapko mela shtoly kaisha laga? Batana huh mujhe. Aur Krutika, how was the story? I hope you like it. Happy birthday! Have a blast (Not that meaning, don't have a bomb blast or anything). Maine apna dimag thoda use kiya hai issmein. So I have a brain! Harman tu chup baith! I know what's going on in your mind! Anyways, I'll update A dream to come true tomorrow and then Khatra, ok guys? I want at least 20 reviews on this story, then only I am going to update ADTCT and Khatra… so please review! :D :D **


End file.
